narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Densha the Infinite
Densha the Infinite (無限電車, Densha Mugen, lit. Neverending Train) is the infamous katana utilized by Ayako Gozen, the legendary Ronin and Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The katana has sowed dark tales of bloodshed and aggression, told to be the weapon of demons. Densha the Infinite has carved a corpse filled path under the handling of it's masters, driven by a desire to spill the sanguine essence of innocents. Growing and evolving each time it is passed down from swordsmen to swordsmen. History When all there existed was war, deep in the past hundreds of years ago, there were groups of men and women that longed for the bloodshed to cease. Those that lived in the plains saw their homelands turned into harsh battlefields; all within it holding little regard for life. Groups of these men and women, sought to forge a weapon that would allow them to defend themselves... and end all war from there on with it. Magicians, master blacksmiths, and many shinobi worked together in the process. Gathering the finest ores and metals, bringing them back to the forge. As the tale goes, the completion of the blade, a sword that carried with it a thousand more swords, would be the end of all bloodshed. This weapon was passed down from swordsmen to swordsmen, crushing any strike against the peace loving innocents. However, all would not rest well. Densha the Infinite was forged for peace; but all it had ever known was battle. Bloodletting was in it's nature, what is a sword but for a fight? The residiual hate manifested a dark will within the katana, drawing it's users to possess ill will and malefic hate over time. It was one day, that the forgemasters of Densha met and declared that the use of Densha was forbidden, and the sword should be destroyed; lest it fall into the wrong hands. This outcry was challenged by one obsessed with the weapon. Taking it upon himself, the infamous swordsmen took Densha and slew all those that helped forged the blade or heard of it's creation. Sewing countless corpses into the ground, at last the weapon built for peace was transformed into a tool of unlimited destruction. Lost throughout history, and passed down from swordsmen to swordsmen, it has now fallen into the hands of Ayako Gozen. A soul deemed strong enough to wield it, with honor to restrain it's thirst for blood. Or perhaps, the blade has no will of it's own at all, and these tales are simply legend meant to dissuade any persons from wielding it wrongly; only time will tell. Personality Presumed to hold the darkest of man's nature within it, Densha, according to legend, hungers and thirsts for blood spilled by innocents. Crying out to be let loose against all weak mortals. While the sword itself may or may not have a personality of it's own, it has been attributed to many mad men and power hungry swordsmen over the years. From the moment it had been plucked up from it's hiding places, those that hold the weapon carry the burden of all those it has killed or will kill; death guranteed to be in their wake. Abilities The sinister katana, Densha the Infinite has few properties that bring it far beyond that of a normal weapon. Having been crafted with the intention of ceasing all wars, the craftsmen and magicians involved in creating the mighty katana gifted it nearly unlimited capabilites on the battlefield. ayakosword3.jpg|Extension ayakosword2.jpg|Extension ayakosword1.jpg|Damage Revealed *'Extension and Contraction': Densha the Infinite is infact, countless blades sealed within eachother by intricite Fuinjutsu, encased within a single metallic edge. At a moment's whim, the wielder of the sword can unseal these blades, dramatically increasing the length of Densha, reaching up to a solid two miles when pushed to the limits. This allows Densha to carve through countless victims, chopping down an entire tree line in the bat of an eye. The speed at which the sword can extend and contract all depends on the amount of chakra put into the sword, but in the hands of a Grandmaster of Kenjutsu, it would be able to extend in fraction of a second. *'Additional Extensions': While the blade's powers dramatically rely on the user's skill, Densha itself has a few tricks it can offer it's master in order to give them an edge in battle. Capable of unsealing a remnent of the blade out of the primary length of the sword, it can form branches of swords that split off from the main piece itself. Allowing Densha to unseal a portion of it's blade at odd angles, and even shooting a piece of the sword out from the back of the hilt if desired. This allows the user to perform intricite attacks and cause Densha to chase it's enemies, by continously unsealing fragments of the infinite swords contained within itself. Catching an opponent off guard by causing the length of the sword to suddenly jut off and change direction instantly and stab an opponent it was thought to have missed. This feature is concealed cleverly by it's masters, so only the deceased know of it's true hidden nature. *'Duplication': Thanks to the nature behind Densha, it can seemingly be duplicated by it's wielder. However, the process behind this is much less complicated then one would think. The user only requires to fill Densha with finely controlled chakra, unsealing a portion of all the blades contained within and drawing it into a new hand. The katanas duplicated vary in durability, weight, and capabilities varying on how many of the swords are unsheathed from the main Densha itself. E.G: A single blade unsealed would have little durability, near 0 weight, and have no ability to extend. While if the user were to unseal a large number of the blades into a copy, it would require additional chakra, but they would get a near identical clone of the original. Allowing the duplicated Densha with additional swords within it to perform a number of feats, however with diminshed proportions. *'Immense Durability and Weight': Due to the nature of the sword simply being countless blades sealed within one another, Densha itself is near indestructible to any normal means of inflicting damage. Taking on full blows from a barrage of attacks, parrying anything that comes to it's master in a heartbeat, and receiving no visible signs of damage over the countless years it has been in use. However, this detail also imbues the weapon with incredible mass, and forces a weight on the sword. Requiring both a strong user, and one that is willing to reinforce Densha with chakra in order to subdue the mass and keep the pressure off. Anyone that would attempt to pick up the blade would find themselves trying to pick up several tons on their own, and failing miserably in the process. Trivia and Behind the Scenes *Densha the Infinite is loosely based off of Shinso, the Zanpakuto utilized by Gin Ichimaru from the anime series: Bleach. In terms of one of it's abilities. The rest however, are all original ideas utilized by the author. *In due part to the nature that is Densha the Infinite's duplication ability; one can theorize that the sword which Ayako wields is nothing more then a copy itself; paling in comparison to the seed Densha. However, this is just a rumor that can be imagined. This ideal however, is utilized to it's masters advantage. Sealing the true sword within their own body (so be it they have the knowledge of Fuinjutsu and so forth), and wielding a duplicate till the seed Densha is required. Category:Tools Category:Swords Category:Offensive Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Weapons Category:Illusive Dream